Since When Could You Sing?
by Empress and Protector
Summary: After MJ's school play about Spiderman gets trashed by Trapster it raises a question from Sam. A question where the answer is taken the wrong way. In the end though it all works out well. SLASH


**Author's note: So apparently it's impossible for me to write a fluffy spideynova fic without my muse trolling me.**

The team was shocked when they learned they'd sat out a real fight. On the way home they questioned Peter about what had happened, and why he ended up on stage. But Sam had one question that he didn't want to ask. Since when could Peter sing? When they got back to the house Peter went straight to his room, which he now shares with Sam. A few minutes later Sam also went to the room. Peter was already laying in his bed when Sam entered. Sam changed clothes then sat down on his air mattress that was in the floor. "Hey web head you awake?" he asked.

Peter groaned and said "No."

Sam laughed "Well since you're awake I have a question for you."

Peter sighed and sat up, figuring there was no way to avoid whatever Sam wanted to ask. "Is it really important enough to disturb my sleep?"

Sam shook his head "No but where's the fun in letting you sleep?"

Peter glared at Sam "You won't have to deal with a grumpy me." he said gruffly.

"Aww but you're so cute when you're grumpy." Sam teased.

Blindly grabbing something off his nightstand Peter threw it at Sam. "Shut up man."

Easily blocking the object with his hand Sam laughed. "Alright alright, but I gotta know. Since when could you sing?"

Letting himself fall backwards Peter's back hit his bed. "Why do you care?"

Sam shrugged, leaning backwards onto his own bed "I'm just curious that's all."

"Well then you're going to be left curious for a while cause I'm tired and want my sleep." Peter said, rolling over so his back was towards Sam.

"Uh uh," Sam grunted, standing up from his bed and walking to Peter's bed. He shook his teammate, not letting him sleep.

Peter tried to slap Sam away but Sam didn't back off. "Dude why do you even care?"

"Because obviously you care." Sam said, pulling away from the other teen.

Peter rolled over to look at Sam, thinking that maybe Sam had sounded a bit caring when he said that. "My uncle Ben taught me okay?" he admitted, just wanting to end the conversation.

Sam frowned slightly "Oh," was all he said.

Peter turned his back to Sam "Now can I please go to sleep?"

Sam nodded, walking back to his air mattress "Yeah." He laid down on his mattress, staring at the ceiling. His curiosity would one day be the death of him. Until that day it will simply leaving him in awkward silences because he's pressured a friend into revealing something.

* * *

A few weeks later the team was living in the newly built tri-carrier. Peter laid in bed after a long day of school and then training, letting his thoughts wander. He vaguely noticed them going to Sam repeatedly, but it wasn't until his thoughts drifted to Sam's wanting to know why he could sing. At first it seemed like Sam just wanted to tease him but as soon as he heard why Sam's whole attitude changed. As if he'd felt bad about making Peter think about his uncle. He also couldn't help but wonder if Sam had been serious when he said that Peter was cute when he was grumpy. Not that he expected it to be a serious comment, but usually there was some form of truth in Sam's teasing. Peter was shaken from his thoughts when he heard aunt May calling for him to come eat. He sat down at the dining room table, eating and talking as normal. But May could tell there was something off about his behavior "Peter what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind with school, and friends and such." Peter said, not really noticing himself that he'd been sitting here thinking about Sam the whole time.

May set her fork down "Peter don't talk like that, you've barely touched your food. Even for a stressed teenage boy eating just one plate of food is odd."

Peter met his aunt's gaze "Well I have been thinking about something quite a bit."

"Oh? What is it?" Aunt May asked.

"After the play a couple of weeks ago Sam was asking me about where I learned to sing. At first he was just set on teasing me about being able to sing but when I told him Uncle Ben was the one that taught me he shut up, as if he'd said something wrong. I'm just worried that he thinks he did something wrong." Peter explained, poking at his food.

May frowned at Peter "I suspect he just thought that he'd brought up a bad subject. We all know you loved your uncle Ben just as much as I did."

Peter nodded "I know...I should talk to him shouldn't I?"

Aunt May nodded "That's probably for the best."

Peter smiled at her "Thanks Aunt May."

She smiled back "You're welcome Peter."

* * *

The next day at lunch Peter had been sitting with his team. Once Sam had finished Peter asked if they could talk in private. Sam was confused but agreed and walked into the hallway with Peter. "What's up webhead?" he asked.

"I just wanted to be sure you knew that when you asked about where I learned to sing that it wasn't a bad topic." Peter said, surprised at himself for not stumbling on his words.

"It just seemed like you hadn't wanted to talk about it." Sam said.

"That's true, I didn't want to talk but that was just because I wanted to sleep." Peter said, smiling slightly.

"Sorry for keeping you up. It was a silly thing to do." Sam said as the bell rang, signaling time for class. "Well I guess we'd best head to class." he said.

Peter nodded, just before Sam walked away he asked "Hey Sam?" the other teen paused and looked at him. "Did you mean what you said about me being cute when I'm grumpy?"

Sam blushed and ducked his head "Yeah, I did." he said before turning and retreating into the crowd.

Peter smiled as he made his way to his next class. His mind was at ease, and he couldn't help but be glad that Sam thought he was cute. It wasn't pride, it was just a calmness that came from being appreciated. Who knows what the future holds for the two teens? Maybe one day, through the good and the bad they can have a happy ending.


End file.
